Lord of the Dead
by Wingblade Alpha
Summary: When the balance between life and death is disrupted, Anubis, the Lord of the Dead, ventures forth from his realm to rectify it. After some searching, he finally finds the location where the disturbance is strongest: Konoha.


Hey! Right now, I'm unable to work on my other two stories (our main computer is on the fritz), so I've decided to start work on another one. This one's been in my head for a while, so I decided to write it down.

But you're probably tired of hearing me yammer on and on. Please, read on, and enjoy the story!

--

Everyone knows about the realm of the dead; gloomy, downcast, and morbid. A place of utter hopelessness and desperation, it is a plane of existence that all those in the world of the living fear and dread.

However, perhaps they would think differently if they knew what sort of afterlife truly awaited them.

The realm of the dead is surprisingly lively, with all manner of spirits and ghosts flitting about, going to and fro, occasionally stopping to cavort and chat with one another before going about their daily afterlives.

Yes, as those who enter this realm realize upon entrance, death is more of a beginning than an ending. In fact, it is rather like the world of the living; there are towns, cities, businesses, and almost everything else the resident spirits have become accustomed to during their first lives. I say 'almost' because of the absence of one all-encompassing truth and presence: crime, pain and suffering. Those who attempt to bring these blights unto the Realm of the Dead are swiftly and efficiently dealt with. The one who ensures perpetrators are punished and peace is kept is none other than the Lord of the Dead himself, Anubis.

With origins dating back to time immemorial, Anubis is an all-encompassing presence within his domain. Harsh but fair, he ensures no departed souls are left to linger in limbo; many spirits he allows into the ideal yet familiar region described earlier. The spirits of the wicked, however, are allowed no such luxury; rather, Anubis condemns them to a fate worse than restless wandering: complete dispersion, the damned souls ceasing to exist for all eternity.

Most importantly, however, he ensures that the new lives being born and the lives entering his realm are equal; if too many new lives are being brought into the world of the living, with too few souls departing, the balance would come unhinged; likewise, if too many souls are leaving the realm of the living and not enough lives are entering it, the balance weakens. If the balance comes completely undone, the consequences… are unthinkable. With that knowledge in mind, our story begins…

--

Anubis settled on his throne, breathing softly. Taking a moment to adjust his ornate headdress (specifically tailored to fit his jackal head,) he looked about his throne room. Being Lord of the Dead, though a fulfilling vocation, oftentimes took its toll on the jackal god. During such instances (like this one,) he liked to retreat to his quarters and simply enjoy the solitude it offered him, as well as silently contemplating the trappings of his throne room.

Anubis closed his eyes and leaned back, inhaling and exhaling deeply, enjoying the peacefulness of the moment. The sound of footsteps snapped him out of his trance, eyes snapping open and turning his head toward the source of the sound. A servant had entered, bearing food and drink on a tray held in close to her body. Silently, she strode forward, setting the tray in front of the jackal god. Anubis regarded it briefly before giving an affirming nod to the servant girl. Bowing, she hastily retreated to the door, lingering there should he need anything further.

Sparing a small smile at the sheepish spirit, Anubis grasped the wine goblet that had been presented to him in his hand and brought it up to his snout. Opening his mouth slightly, he sipped at it, enjoying the taste.

All of a sudden, Anubis dropped the goblet, spilling wine on the floor. Doubling over and coughing, the god collapsed onto his hands and knees, gasping for air.

Immediately, the dutiful servant rushed to him and offered him a hand up, panic evident in her voice. "Are you unwell, my lord?"

Accepting the aid, Anubis allowed the servant girl to help him up, allowing her to support him. After a few minutes of gasping for air and trying to regain his bearings, Anubis finally spoke, his normally regal and commanding voice shaken.

"The balance has been disrupted."

--

Sorry it this was kind of slow, but the action will pick up very soon. I hope you enjoyed this, and please, read and review!


End file.
